


Steal some covers, Steal some sheets

by j_gabrielle



Series: Days That Never Were [6]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, but can't see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bass snuggles close, folding himself into the line of Monroe’s body. Sighing, Miles relents, surrendering the sovereignty of his bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal some covers, Steal some sheets

“Fuck Bass, your feet are like icicles!” Miles hisses, wriggling against the invader in his bed.

Stubbornly, Bass burrows further under the covers, drawing them over his head. “Just bear with it.” He murmurs sleepily, pressing his nose to Miles’ shirt covered collarbone. “’M still sleepy…”

The tops of his dark blonde hair that isn’t hidden by the whites of the covers, spill over the navy blue of the linen pillowcase. Bass snuggles close, folding himself into the line of Monroe’s body. Sighing, Miles relents, surrendering the sovereignty of his bed.

“Bass, I know the heater is broken and that it gets pretty much sub-zero in here. But it isn’t an excuse to crawl into my bed every time you have a nightmare.”

Bass is silent against him, but Miles knows that he is still very much awake from the way his breath hitches. Softly, he whispers, voice muffled by where his mouth is pressed against. “I’m sorry.”

The guilt is instantaneous. Miles curses himself silently, moving to wrap his best friend in an embrace, pushing the covers away to reveal Bass’ eyes. “It’s okay.” He tries, burying his nose into the nest of curls. “Just make sure that I’m not buck naked next time okay?”

Bass huffs a short laugh against the crook of his neck, the rush of warm air causing a tingle of shivers to run up Miles’ arms. He tightens his embrace. “’S not as if I haven’t seen everything already...” Bass smiles, “Can we go back to sleep now?”

Miles grins, closing his eyes. “Okay, but your feet still feel like ice blocks.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Got A Prompt Drop It Here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
